


Flatmates...?

by futuresoldier1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, and so is pretty much everyone else, cosette is gayer than a double rainbow, marius is an awkward puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoldier1/pseuds/futuresoldier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Marius moves in with his best friend Courfeyrac's weird friends and discovers a Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmates...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some awkward Marius for ya... 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I realize I forgot Combefere :( ... Let's just say he's on vacation! Sorry guys

Picking up his duffle, Marius turned to watch the dirty yellow cab squeal away, quickly disappearing into the busy New York City streets. Thank god for Courfeyrac! he thought as he turned and began walking up the sidewalk and stairs to the four story flat that was to become his new home.

Courfeyrac was a blonde, curly haired boy whom Marius had met in a coffee shop he frequented, as it was located right near NYU where he attended class. And as it turned out, so did Courfeyrac. At school, Courf was known for being both flamboyant and quite the charmer. The exact opposite of the often stumbling, awkward Marius... which, coincidently, is how they met. 

Someone tripping on air and spilling hot coffee down your pants might make the average person upset, and reasonably so. However Courfeyrac had just laughed it off, and invited Marius, who had been apologizing profusely, to have a seat and talk for awhile. Their friendship had grown from there, and they met every morning for coffee at that same café. Marius laughing as Courfeyrac recounted some crazy happening from the day before, Courf listening patiently and nodding his head sympathetically as Marius ranted about his grandfathers silly rules and hatred of his political beliefs.

Courfeyrac was Marius' first and only friend he'd had since he was a small child and forced to move in with his grandfather after his parents death. So, when his grandfather finally kicked him out of his house for good (at 8'o clock in the morning no less!) Marius called the only person he could think of... his best friend.

Now here he was, stumbling, duffle in hand up to the flat Courf shared with his friends, or as he called them... the Les Amis. 

To say the place didn't have character would definitely be a lie. The building itself was painted a crimson red, and a steel, slightly rusted fire escape ran down the right side. Ivy grew up the sides, and a couple cacti sat in pots on a window sill along the 3rd floor. After finishing his examination of his new home, Marius walked up to the slightly flaky green door and rang the door bell, amused as faint echoes of the Beatles Revolution responded. Little more than a moment later, the door creaked open revealing a very excited Courfeyrac.

After a high pitched, squeal filled greeting, Marius was ushered inside. Leaving his things by the door per Courf's request, Marius was dragged all over the house to meet everyone.

Their first stop was on the first floor, or the "conference room" as Courfeyrac called it. A long table ran the length of the room and a projector screen took up the far end. Stacks of notebooks and scraps of paper littered the table. The walls were all covered in paintings and drawings, portraits of people and of what seemed to be a barricade of sorts. A large red flag hung from the ceiling on the right side against the wall.

Before he could look around further, Courfeyrac was dragging him up a set of stairs into the dining room and kitchen. A group of smaller tables covered the far side of the room, the kitchen taking up the rest of the space. More of the strange artwork filled the walls, and a huge window looked out onto the fire escape and the buildings behind. At one of the tables in the far end of the room, Marius met three young men Feuilly, Bahorel, and Jehan. Feuilly was a skinny, freckled boy with a shock of ginger hair and a warm smile. A sharp contrast to the muscular form of Bahorel, who boastfully claimed to be a feared boxer as he gestured to the dark shiner adorning his right eye. Jehan was the oddest of the trio, though charming in his own way. Wearing a flower crown on the top of his auburn hair, the rest of it wrapped in a braid down his back. He was the house's resident dreamer and poet, introducing himself before wandering away towards the window, a faraway look in his eye. 

After that, the two headed towards the kitchen, where Marius discovered a goddess. Her long golden hair and doe like blue eyes were all Marius could see as he blushed bright red, mouth hanging slightly open. Courfeyrac giggled as he introduced her. And her girlfriend Eponine. 

Hearing the word girlfriend quickly knocked the poor boy out of his stupor, as he realized there was another girl also in the kitchen. Perched up on the counter, her tan skin and dark brown hair sharply contrasted Cosettes pale delicate features. This must be Eponine. Cosette gave him a pitying smile, and greeted him politely. Her girlfriend just snorted into her coffee. 

Then they were off again, up yet another flight of stairs into a large room covered in old couches and book shelves. An ancient looking desktop computer sat on a desk in one corner with a plump girl sitting in front of it, two scruffy boys standing on either side.  
Courf introduced them as Musichetta, and her boyfriends Bossuet and Joly. Bossuet was bald, and notoriously unlucky. Joly, an aspiring doctor and medical student, who also happened to be a hypochondriac. After Marius sneezed, and Joly began identifying all of the possible diseases he just spread into the air, most all fatal, the two said goodbye and met the last two members of the motley group.

Lounging on an old brown couch reading a book, the blonde haired man looked up as they approached. The scruffy dark haired man next to him lay with his head in the formers lap. Enjolras, AKA their fearless leader AKA Apollo AKA The primary owner of the house, acknowledged Marius with a stiff nod as way of greeting. His companion chuckled and apologized for his boyfriends behavior stating he wasn't good with new people. Introducing himself as Grantaire, a self proclaimed cynic and connoisseur of anything alcohol, he was an artist. The artwork scattered about the house was all his he proclaimed proudly, although looking slightly haunted. Scenes from vivid dreams and nightmares he had almost nightly. Then, after a quick glance at Enjolras, Grantaire pulled a worn grey beanie from his pocket and pulled it over his head and face, dismissing them.

"So what do you thing?" Courfeyrac asked excitedly as they headed back down to grab Marius' things. 

"They seem nice enough." Was the cryptic reply.

Courf only giggled in response. "You'll get used to everything around here soon enough.

And as the two close friends climbed back up to the fourth floor and Marius' new room, the newcomer couldn't help but feel as though he had finally made it home.


End file.
